


Pink for Her, Red for You

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Soulmate AU, Writing on Skin, holsom, holster is a nervous wreck, mentioned Zimbits, ransom is charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holster hasn't met his soulmate yet... Sometimes it just takes a little flower magic to bring two people together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink for Her, Red for You

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters in this delightful fic are from Check, Please! A wonderful comic written by Ngouzi on tumblr. Story is mine, characters are not. If you haven't done so, drop everything and go read the comic... no seriously, I'll wait.

Holster stood across the street from the row of quaint little shops stretching. His run wasn’t overly difficult but well he just plain didn’t like running. The tingling sensation that always accompanied new words on his skin ran along his arm. “What are you writing now?” He wondered aloud watching the tight chicken scratch appear on his on tanned skin. 

**Mom’s birthday… don’t forget flowers.**

The large hockey player smiled seeing the familiar handwriting. He tugged out a pen from his pocket, he always carried one for that reason. The ink stained dark against his skin  
as he quickly wrote. 

**Take pansies, sunflowers, and pink tulips.**

Once again the heralding tingle under his skin ran along his arm. He always got thrill out of the sensation, like it could bring the message that would finally bring them together. 

**Why should I do that?**

**They stand for loving thoughts, adoration, and caring. It is your mom after all.**

Holster blushed slightly as he fiddled with the pen. It was mildly embarrassing that he knew that but he had been outvoted by his group mates, all girls, in ninth grade history during the Victorian Era culture project. ‘Flower Language and Poetry of the Victorian Era’ by Adam, Ruby, Sophie, and Grace. 

This time the tingle was in a different place. Rather than his left arm where the messages usually originated the scrawl appeared on his right knee. The only time it did this was when his soulmate was forced to sit and didn’t want to notes to be noticed. 

**Don’t know how you know that but I’m trusting you. She loves Sunflowers so it’s a good choice anyway.**

A smile spread across his broad face as Holster tucked away the pen. The hockey player ran his finger along the words across his knee cap, peeking out from his shorts, before he continued on his job through the neighborhood.A half hour later he found himself wandering into Bits and Buds, his friend’s small flower shop. The petite blonde stood behind the counter working on an arrangement of white daisies, pink peonies, and lavender hydrangeas.

“Want a water bottle Holtzy?” Bitty asked as he cut a few stems. The tall blonde shook his head. 

“No thanks Bits. Hey you haven’t gotten any calls about an arrangement of pansies, sunflowers, and tulips have you?” 

The dark eyed blonde looked at him over the arrangement before him. Eyebrows raised Bitty quickly took in the scrawling across Holster’s left arm. 

“No not that exact combination. Why do you ask?” Holster chewed on his lip absently as he stared a little too intently at a cluster of sweet pea in Bitty’s chill case. “Holtzy?”  
Before he could answer the phone began to ring saving Holster from Bitty’s line of questioning. His eyebrows perked hearing Bitty taking the order. 

“Pansies, mmhmm, okay and… yes I can do that. Sunflowers…” A smile began to creep across Bitty’s round face as he wrote everything down on his order pad. “Casablanca lilies, and tulips. What color tulip did you want sir?” 

Holster’s heart was racing as he listened with bated breath. The skin of his left palm began to itch as new words began to appear.  
**Pink tulips?  
Pink Tulips**

He quickly scrawled back the answer his gaze tearing from his own palm back to Bitty on the phone. 

“That is quite alright sir. Pink, yes of course.” Bitty quickly scribbled down the rest of the order. “Yes I’ll have it ready by two thirty, you can pick it up any time after that. What name can I put on the order?” 

Holster’s breath caught in his throat as he waited for a name, any name. He’d never been this close to finding his soulmate before. 

“Justin, okay perfect.” Bitty thanked the person on the other end of the line before hanging up. “Holster you okay?” His skin was pale except for the dark color on his mouth where he was still chewing on his lip. He glanced back down at the words in his palm. 

“It’s him, Bitty, it has to be. What did he sound like?” A knowing smile spread across Bitty’s face as he twirled a pen in his nibble fingers. 

“He sounded very handsome and kind. He had an accent too, sounded like Jack’s.” 

The color was beginning to return to his face as the tall blonde made his way to the counter. “Bitty, Eric, bro, you have to let me be here when he comes to pick it up. I have to be here. When did he say he was coming?” 

“He didn’t. So sometime after two thirty…” Holster nodded slowly and started toward the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Home. I can’t meet him looking like a hot mess.”  
Bitty waved his friend off as he rushed away toward his apartment. The large D-man returned promptly at two fifteen looking nicely cleaned up in jeans and a plaid button down. His bangs hung in his eyes. 

“How do I look? Should I have put in the contacts or leave the glasses on? Bitty are my teeth too big?” The petite florist came around the counter and touched his friend’s arm gently. 

“Holster, Adam, you look great. The glasses look fine, as I’ve told you before, and your teeth are charming. Stop fretting, you’re gonna work yourself up into a whopper of a tizzy.” 

Holster nodded slowly as he raked his large hands through his hair. 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure. Now I need to get this arrangement finished.” 

A deep breath in and out seemed to settle Holster’s nerves slightly as he turned to admire the flowers in the shop.  
Forty-five minutes crawled by, yielding only an elderly couple and a dark haired woman about their age who was picking up flowers for her boyfriend. Once again Holster was beginning to get antsy. 

“Bitty what if I was wrong? What if he’s not...” Holster fell silent as the bell over the door rang out. A handsome young man with dark rich skin and a charming smile entered through it. 

“Hey there, welcome to Bits and Buds. What can I do you for?” Bitty called from his spot behind the counter. Holster stood in shock by the cooler as he watched the man cross the shop. 

“Hi, I’m here to pick up an arrangement. Should be under Justin.” Bitty nodded promptly. 

“I’ll have it right out. Give me just one sec.” The florist ducked in the back to fetch the arrangement while the man, Justin, waited patiently. It took a full minute before he noticed the tall blonde man with his head in the cooler fiddling with the tulips. The familiar tingle in his skin that accompanied something from his soulmate ran along his fingers pooling in the palm of his left hand. 

**Red tulips**

He looked at the words for a moment confused before the man in the cooler turned and stepped toward him. With a smile full of impossibly large teeth and gleaming blue eyes he held out a single red tulip.  
“Pansies, sunflowers, and pink tulips for your mom. Red tulips for you” The implications of his words hit Justin like a ton of bricks. “I’m Adam but my friends call me Holster.”

Bitty watched the exchange silently from the door to the back room. Justin reached out and took the single flower, a smile spreading across his handsome features. 

“Justin but I go by Ransom.” Dark eyes like chocolate flicked down toward Holster’s left hand. He held it up where the freshly inked words lingered. The handwriting matched that on Ransom’s own palm. “So want to tell me what red tulips mean?”


End file.
